callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WA2000
The WA2000 (Walther 2000) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In game Campaign The WA2000 can be found during Loose Ends, in the weapons cache in the basement of the Estate, with a Thermal Scope. This can be very useful for taking out the ghillie snipers while getting to the LZ. It can also be found on dead ghillie snipers at the ambush or in "The Enemy Of My Enemy". It is housed in the "Museum" level as well, sans the attachments. Spec Ops It can be found in Estate Takedown in the Weapons Cache in the Estate basement, with a Thermal Scope. It is also used by enemy ghillie snipers in Hidden. Multiplayer The WA2000 is unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer. It is very similar to the Dragunov from Call of Duty 4, as it does the exact same damage and does not receive any benefits from Stopping Power if unsilenced, due to its damage multipliers. Obvious exceptions to this are shooting at enemies who have already taken damage or when firing through thin materials. When used with either both a Silencer and Stopping Power or without a silencer or Stopping Power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. Its low recoil makes it a popular choice in both of these categories. Excluding the M14 EBR, the WA2000 has the lowest recoil among the sniper rifles in multiplayer, allowing for any shots that fail to kill in one shot to be quickly corrected by a follow up shot. There is a glitch in the reload system for the WA2000, which if all six bullets are fired, the moment the magazine is pulled out of the gun, one can reload cancel as opposed to waiting until the magazine is back in the gun. This cuts the reload time in half. Any player that uses the WA2000 should note that it has the slowest weapon switch time of any gun in the game. It is generally advisable to switch to a different weapon in situations where a sniper is at risk of being forced into close quarters combat. Tips and Tricks Since the WA2000 has the slowest switch time of any gun in the game, it would be advised to use Sleight of Hand to decrease the amount of time to reload so that you won't need to switch weapons. It would also be advised to not put a silencer on the WA2000 without also putting on Stopping Power, as it greatly weakens the gun, usually requiring at least two shots to kill an enemy. FMJ can also benefit the weapon, allowing the damage drop off through thin materials to be lessened. The use of FMJ on this Sniper Rifle is questionable, as the majority of the time, the thin cover will be protect the lower half of an enemy, which even with Stopping Power, would require 2 shots to kill the target. With the effect of a Silencer and Stopping Power on this weapon allowing it function exactly the same to no Stopping Power and no Silencer, this Sniper Rifle is arguably the ideal stealth sniper rifle for Core Modes. With a Silencer, it will prevent you from showing up on radar, allowing multiple targets to be dispatched without detection. Without a Silencer, Cold-Blooded can be used, allowing you hide from enemy UAV and Thermal Scopes, making detection more difficult when moving. Extended Magazines on the WA2000 are also useful since 2-shot kills are a frequent occurrence, allowing only 2-4 kills per magazine. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000 Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Trivia * There is a fingerprint visible on the upper left-hand side of the stock. It is easiest to see with Urban Camouflage but can be seen with all camouflages. * When the default scope is attached when picked up, the player will open the lens cap to reveal the "Mr. Yuk" sticker. * Like the FAMAS, the WA2000 also has a bipod folded on the side of the gun, this is easiest to see from first person view. *The WA2000 is the only bullpup sniper rifle featured in any ''Call of Duty'' game so far. *The Bi-pod on this weapon is visible in-game, but not on the Create-a-class image. *When using a Heartbeat Sensor, it will read "WA2000 Heartbeat". *The Barret 50 Cal. and the WA2000 have the same scope. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bullpup-Configurated